Interludes and Examinations
As the Shadows begin open warfare Sheridan desperately seeks a way to encourage the other races to join forces. The only way he can find is to talk the Vorlons into joining... but doing so has a price. Meanwhile, Dr. Franklin's stims addiction comes to a head. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Zack Allan *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari Guest Starring *Jennifer Balgobin as Dr. Lillian Hobbs *Rance Howard as David Sheridan *Jan Rabson as Vendor *Ed Wasser as Morden Featuring *Ardwight Chamberlain as Ambassador Kosh *Jonathan Chapman as Brakiri *Mark Ciglar as Tech *Glenn Martin as Ranger *Doug Tompos as Med Tech Cast Notes * Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Vir Cotto and Londo Mollari. Summary Introduction Commander Susan Ivanova records in her diary. She describes how the Shadows have stopped engaging in their usual covert maneuvers and have instead begun overt and open warfare: starting with races along the Rim of the galaxy. The attacks have come randomly and suddenly. Because of this, the atmosphere aboard Babylon 5 has become even more tense. She noted that the station has hired on additional security, but, without Earth resources, they can't properly vet the new hires, and the fear is that things will slip through. Indeed, one of these new guards makes contact behind the scenes with Morden. Morden shows the guard a small vial containing some gemstones, and the guard sneaks Morden in past customs. Ivanova's entry continues, noting how the command staff seem to be coping with the additional stress. Dr. Franklin, however, is coping in his quarters trying to get the last dose out of a bottle of stims, but he slams a lamp in frustration. Ivanova continues, noting the conspicuous absence of Ambassador Kosh. As she puts it, "When the Vorlon goes to ground, I worry." Finally, she notes that Londo Mollari seems his usual self. His attaché Vir enters his quarters as he talks with a tailor. Londo wants Vir to rent the biggest suite on the station and to have it prepared with luxurious amenities. He reveals that Adira Tyree is coming back to the station, and he intends to splurge on her when she arrives. Morden is now on the station, having killed the guard he made contact with and taken back his vial of gems. He proceeds to some quarters, where he stands waiting. Three Shadows appear in the room with him. Act I The Brakiri make the point abundantly clear: they are overmatched. Shadow technology is well above anything they or the rest of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds can muster. Sheridan points out that, having recently declared independence, Babylon 5 cannot call upon the Earth Alliance for assistance. Like them, they are on their own, and with all the civil unrest having strained resources, they are ill-prepared. The situation is so grim that no one wants to band together: fearing they would just become cannon fodder in the face of the Shadows. The Gaim, like the others, won't contribute without something substantial to support them in turn, and Sheridan can't promise something of that magnitude. The result is that everyone is still on their own. In Medlab, Dr. Hobbs walks out of the Isolab adamant that Dr. Franklin is doing the wrong thing. Franklin, however, is adamant and orders a procecure. Hobbs continues to protest. Even as Michael Garibaldi rushes in with an injured guard, the other doctors in the Isolab report that the patient is dying. There is confused shouting all around until Franklin shouts corrected directions, stabilizing the patient. Hobbs continues to argue with Franklin about his mistakes, and he decides to leave in a huff. Londo reminisces about the time he spent with Adira two years ago. Vir phones in through BabCom to let him know the suite is rented out and ready for his inspection. As he leaves and heads down the hall, the lights in the corridor suddenly dim. At the end of the hall, Morden greets him and says there is a score to settle. Act II Morden seems a bit annoyed, as Londo has somehow managed to get Lord Refa to distance himself from the Shadows and to rein in the unfocused Centauri aggression. Morden points out they had a deal, and Londo doesn't deny it: each to his own half of the galaxy. What happens on the Centauri side is their own affair. Morden says the Shadows want the Centauri to resume their hostilities. But Londo is savvy and knows that what the Shadows really want is a diversion so as to give them free reign. Morden then points out they still want an associate within the Centauri Royal Court. Morden makes it simple. Let Lord Refa resume his previous activities...or else. Londo is defiant, saying, "There is nothing you can do to me, Mr. Morden, that has not already been done." He then hears a strange high-pitched warble and looks around in alarm. He realizes that he is actually hearing Morden's "associates" and chooses that moment to leave. The Shadow makes itself visible and converses with Morden. Morden notes they still need Londo alive, but he has another plan ready for him. Garibaldi enters Franklin's quarters even as he emerges from the shower. Garibaldi speaks casually at first, but Franklin asks that he make it quick. He's just on a quick break between shifts: he's pulling a double. So Garibaldi says Franklin can't handle the load. He points out how he went ballistic earlier in Medlab. Franklin isn't willing to hear it. Garibaldi presses him, but he continues to deny it. Garibaldi continues, noting that he's been like this for the last six months, and he thinks he knows why: stims. So he makes it clear: come clean before he comes forward in an official capacity. Franklin blows him off, so he basically says he had his chance. Delenn walks into the War Room. She's concerned for Sheridan, who hasn't been resting. Sheridan is up to his ears in reports of Shadow attacks. The MO is the same each time; they jump in, blow everything up, then jump out again: hit-and-run lightning raids. Delenn notes that it is the same pattern they used during the last war. Its chief advantage is its unpredictability: never knowing where the next strike will come. But to what end, Sheridan asks. Delenn can't answer. Sheridan notes that he can't get the League to sign on until he can make them put aside their mutual animosity. But he can't do that unless he can show they stand a chance against the Shadows, and right now he's as helpless as they. He needs one big victory to use as a rallying point. Delenn then says he should go and score that victory. As she leaves, a perplexed Sheridan notes that Delenn is starting to talk more like Kosh...and then he gets an idea. Garibaldi sits down with Dr. Hobbs in the Zócalo. She is engaged more in paperwork than in eating. He wants to talk to her about Franklin. He notes that people like Franklin who work around aliens submit to regular blood screenings. But Hobbs notes that Franklin himself gets the samples as Chief of Staff. But Garibaldi notes that she would know the locations of these test results and could pull them up covertly. He wants Franklin's records for the last year. At this, Hobbs balks, saying it's a serious breach of both protocol and trust. Garibaldi notes he can go through channels to obtain them but is trying to avoid making it a matter of public record for Franklin's sake, but Hobbs insists he play by the book. If he wants the records, he'll need to obtain permission officially. However, she does provide the location of the records for when he does get that permission. Dr. Franklin walks in in time to notice Garibaldi get up and leave. Act III Vir is placing the order for the amenities that will be sent to the suite: Brivari, hot Jala, and Star Laces. When the shopping list moves to clothes, particularly to intimates, Vir has trouble keeping up with the conversation. But as he leaves, Vir notices Morden in the halls. He tries to take another route to avoid him, but he suddenly appears in front of Vir. He tries to ask what is going on, but Vir basically tells him to die and leaves anyway. Morden then goes to the merchant to whom Vir was talking earlier. Claiming to know Vir and to have just missed him, he asks the merchant for information on what they were talking about earlier. Garibaldi goes into Medlab. He uses his security clearance to begin an override of the computer. He begins to read the file numbers Hobbs had written down, but even as Franklin walks in, he hesitates. Finally, he calls off the request without asking for anything. It's only then that he notices Franklin. Franklin asks why Garibaldi didn't open the files; he replies that Franklin probably already knows it and that he just needed to admit it for once. Franklin finally admits it; he'd run another test on himself and learned his stim concentrations are at addictive levels. As Garibaldi had mentioned, he had trouble admitting this to himself but is now forced into it. So now Franklin asks Garibaldi what he'll do. Garibaldi basically gives him one more chance to come clean on his own terms; otherwise, he'll do it. Sheridan and Kosh walk out of the Alien Sector. Sheridan is describing the problem. Currently, no one believes they have a chance against the Shadows. Someone needs to show them the Shadows can be beaten, and only a race at a comparable level of advancement (like the Vorlons) can do that. Kosh keeps saying no; they are still few in number. Finally, Sheridan starts getting angry. He starts accusing the Vorlons of being manipulators: pulling the strings behind the scenes while avoiding direct involvement. But Sheridan is onto them now. For the first time, Kosh shows signs of anger himself, as an energy buildup becomes detectable in C&C. Kosh brushes him off as impudent, but Sheridan presses, saying if impudence is what it takes to get their attention, then they'll get it in spades. After all, Sheridan's supposed to be fighting legends; Kosh is a legend, too. Kosh finally lashes out, projecting a telekinetic pulse that shoves Sheridan against a wall. His voice strained, Kosh begs Sheridan to leave, but Sheridan continues to stand defiant. Kosh strikes again telepathically, this time inflicing a cut on his cheek. Still Sheridan stands firm. He starts taunting, saying he's now seeing the real Kosh. Loud and defiant, Sheridan tells Kosh that right now he's against the wall. The Shadows are advancing relentlessly and even his own government wants to kill him. How's he supposed to fight a war like this? How many innocent lives must die before the Vorlons finally get involved?! Kosh finally telekinetically grabs him by the neck and pushes him against the wall, slowly choking him. Even now, Sheridan refuses to back down, telling Kosh that if his death will get them involved, so be it. Finally, Kosh releases him. In very reluctant tones, he accedes to Sheridan's request...but there will be a price for this: Kosh will not be able to help Sheridan when he eventually goes to Z'ha'dum. Kosh had already told Sheridan that if he goes, he will die; he now grimly confirms that will be his fate as a result of this request. Act IV Sheridan waits tensely in the War Room as Ivanova reports another Shadow attack in progress in Brakiri space. Finally, some startling news emerges: A fleet of Vorlon ships are engaging the Shadows... and winning! Within minutes, the Shadow attack is thwarted. At the arrivals area, Londo and Vir wait in breathless anticipation for Adira's arrival. Strangely, though, Adira does not emerge. Londo stops the last man to exit and asks whether any other passengers were coming behind him, but the man simply shakes his head and proceeds on his way. Puzzled, the two venture into the docking bays. Soon, however, a covered guerney is wheeled out of the shuttle, the occupant obviously dead. Londo asks Dr. Hobbs about the deceased...and his moment of giddy anticipation ends quite abruptly when she reveals the deceased to be Adira. There were no signs of violence, so Londo's mind races and quickly locks onto the time when Londo had persuaded Lord Refa by means of poison. He quickly tells Hobbs to check for poison. Vir tries to console Londo, but he refuses. Morden meets with an individual, the same man who exited Adira's shuttle, and gives him the vial of gemstones, apparently in payment for some deed. The man smiles and furtively walks away before another approaches, whispering something in Morden's ear. Whatever the news, it makes Morden frown in concern. Ivanova informs Sheridan that the alien races are now rallying behind him: he who could even get the Vorlons to intervene on their behalf. Sheridan wants to thank Kosh for the intervention, but Ivanova tells him that it's past 2AM; he should sleep first, so Sheridan decides to turn in. Meanwhile, Morden makes his way into the Alien Sector. He heads directly for Kosh's quarters. Using a hacking tool, he gains access. It is soon apparent the news that had concerned him was the Vorlon intervention; he has come to retaliate, and as Kosh turns to face him, he reveals he is not alone. Sheridan dreams. In his dream, he sees his father, David Sheridan, in his home. As the Shadows begin assailing him, Kosh (though the dream image of David) tries to place Sheridan at ease for what's happening. He had been right; breaking the Shadows' image of invincibility had been the right motivation. It's just that he had known what would happen as a result, and for someone who has lived as long as he, facing that inevitability invokes a unique kind of fear. He also wishes he could've taught Sheridan more in preparation for his going it alone, but now it is too late. But he does give a reassurance: "It's time you began fighting this war your way." As Sheridan begs for him not to go, Kosh leaves some cryptic last words: "As long as you're here, I'll always be here.". The Shadows strike the final blow. A blinding pulse of light emerges. As this pulse races down the length of the station, Sheridan sits bolt upright in his bed, suddenly cognizant of who had been talking to him in his dreams...and suddenly cognizant of what had just happened. : "Kosh! Kosh..." Morden quietly leaves Kosh's quarters, leaving only a ruined encounter suit in his wake. Act V Garibaldi reports on Kosh's assassination. There are no traces with which to link to a suspect. His quarters are so damaged, it's as if "it's been through a war". There is no corpse, but Delenn informs him none will be found. However, both the Vorlon Empire and Sheridan himself know that Kosh is dead. Delenn relays some instructions given to her by the Vorlon government. First, say nothing about Kosh's death. The new alliance is fragile; news of Kosh's death could easily unravel it. Given Kosh's eccentric and isolated nature, the several weeks it would take to send a new ambassador could easily be overlooked by the other races. Sheridan comments on what had to have been running through Kosh's mind when he had acceded to Sheridan's request. At the time, he thought Kosh had been angry, but he realized Kosh had known the Shadows would retaliate like this. He had never realized that Kosh was actually afraid for his life. And that was why he said he wouldn't be able to help Sheridan at Z'ha'dum: because he'd be dead. Delenn relays one more instruction from the Vorlons. All of Kosh's remaining belongings, including the remains of his encounter suit, are to be given to his ship. In his quarters, Londo reads the autopsy report. They confirm his worst fears: death by poison. Morden, in the room with him, tells Londo how upset Refa had been. Understandable, given how Londo had tried to poison him; this would make the obvious retaliation. He doesn't know the details because Refa stopped talking to him at Londo's own urging. Hearing this, Londo informs Morden that he now requests his services again. This time, there is no political motive involved. This time, it's personal. His last trace of happiness is gone forever, so all he wants is revenge and the safety of his people. To everything else, he grimly says, "Let the rest of the galaxy burn. I don't care anymore." Sheridan walks into an empty Medlab at Dr. Franklin's request. Franklin confesses his stims addiction and turns in his resignation as Chief of Staff, effective immediately. He intends to take time to himself for once and see if he can get his life back in order. Otherwise, he cannot consider himself fit for duty. When Kosh's ship receives its late owner's effects, it begins a ritual of its own. As Delenn describes, Kosh's ship was built specifically for him: unable to continue without him and, in very curious ways, alive. The ship will grieve like everyone else for its late master and then, in his memory, perform its last solemn duty: to commit Kosh's remains, and itself, into Epsilon Eridani. Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 3 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. External Link Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 3 episodes